Quema
by Anniih
Summary: No le agradó para nada que estuvieran jugando a algo tan peligroso, porque no volvería a ver el brillo azul en ninguno de los dos. Los ojos queman, y la sensación de a verlos visto...viene acompañado de morir. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes* Fail summary D:


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Ojitos~ y… ¿casi lime?

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

.

* * *

**Quema**

Arthur se levanta de la cama teniendo la boca seca. Desea ir en busca de una taza de té. Camina por el pasillo con toda tranquilidad. Al pasar le llama la atención sus dos dolores de cabeza –uno más que el otro– quienes se miran sentados en el suelo. Sonríe notando que están jugando. Total, ambos le salieron infantiles. Prosigue a regresar a sus asuntos, sirviéndose la infusión. Coge la taza acompañada de un pequeño plato volviendo a la habitación a ver sus series británicas.

Pasan varios minutos terminando de ver la televisión y el té. Se levanta cogiendo el juego de porcelana para ir a dejarlo donde se debe, en la cocina. Pero algo le llama la atención, mucho más que antes al pasar por la sala. ¿Siguen jugando? No se han movido de sus puestos. ¿No se habrán quedado dormidos o sí? Mira a Alfred quien yace dándole la espalda, sin lograr ver a Amalia que está al frente. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Rápidamente deja la taza en la cocina sin importarle si caen o no, yendo a ver a los menores.

―Alfred, Amalia que… ¡Oh, por dios! ―exclama aterrado viéndole los rostros y hace mover el cuerpo del americano.

― ¡Ja! ¡Pestañaste! ¡Auch, mis ojos! ―al principio grita triunfante cuando Estados Unidos pestañó por culpa del inglés al moverle el cuerpo. Lo desconcentró. Sin embargo cuando la trigueña da el primer pestañeo, le arden los ojos.

― ¡Los míos también me duelen! ―se queja el norteamericano llevando las manos a quitarse los lentes, y tocando sus parpados cerrados.

― ¡No puedo creer que estén jugando a esto! ¡Es peligroso! ―entonces Inglaterra, comienza con sus sermones que eso es malo para la salud y blablablá, para luego ir en busca de gotitas para quitarles el ardor de los orbes. Le echa a cada uno sin dejar de reclamar.

―Shut up, Arthur. Pareces disco rayado. ―menciona sintiendo sus ojos mucho mejor que antes pudiendo pestañar sin problemas, y algo hastiado por escuchar a cada rato las mismas palabras.

― ¡Me preocupan, idiota! ¡Me preocupan! ―grita antes de hacer las curaciones a la menor. Al hacerlo, mira a Alfred frunciendo levemente el entrecejo― ¿Estás mejor?

―Yes. ―confirma poniéndose a Texas.

El británico voltea a preguntarle también a Amalia, pero no está. Debió irse enseguida.

―Se fue rápido. Ni siquiera le pregunté si está bien.

―A lo mejor quiere dejar a mom y dad hacer sus cosas. ―susurra divertido y seductor abrazando por detrás al país mayor.

―Quítate. ―gira el cuerpo encarándolo sin dejar de estar atrapado en los brazos de Estados Unidos. No le agradan esas insinuaciones teniendo a una menor paseando por la casa.

―Kiss me~. ―pide pareciendo lo más tierno del mundo, pero no lo recibe.

―No vuelvas hacer esa estupidez de los ojos, ¿me oíste? ―comienza y Alfred rueda los ojos por darle paciencia y oídos―. O no podré mirar nunca más el brillo azul en ninguno de los dos, porque los quema ―uno puede tomar esas palabras como reto, el cual suenan mezclada con preocupación acaparando la atención del norteamericano. Este pestañea sintiendo la mano del británico quitándole los lentes―. Sobre todo los tuyos. ―lo ha sorprendido viendo la sonrisa de lado de Arthur. Esa sonrisa se le apoya en sus labios produciéndose movimientos sutiles correspondiéndose cada uno hasta separarse.

―Hablando de quemar… ―accede a decir acomodando el cuerpo, más apegado a su pareja― ¿no quieres…?

―Hay una niña y es de día. ―le interrumpe enseguida con semblante serio y a la vez dando atender que no pueden hacerlo en la sala de la casa teniendo a Amalia dando vueltas por ahí. E irresponsable padre.

―En la noche quemamos, y dejamos a Ami en casa de Den. ¿Te parece? ―insiste con una buena propuesta.

―Me parece. ―y la acepta surcando los labios. No hay problema en dejarla con el danés, la llevaran antes de oscurecer. Y viendo que en realidad Arthur acepta con gusto, rodea el cuello de Alfred inclinándolo a su boca.

Cada musculo labial empieza a moverse uno sobre el otro tomándose su tiempo de saborearse donde el menor nota el deje de la evidencia de que el inglés ha tomado una taza de té. Introduce la lengua con facilidad. Arthur había abierto la boca para dejarlo y adentrar la suya. Se apega más a él aumentando la pasión del ósculo, oyendo ahogados gemidos de los dos.

La situación comienza subir el ambiente. La mano norteamericana se desliza por la espalda inglesa hasta poder llegar a los glúteos, presionando dando el resultado de recostarse sobre él encima de la alfombra. Al parecer se han olvidado que la isleña puede aparecer…y es así.

Inglaterra suspira corriendo el rostro mientras que el país joven anda recorriéndole el cuello y apoderándose de sus piernas, abriéndolas a cada lado para acomodar el cuerpo al medio.

Es tanta pasión que los logra quemar, que Alfred está apunto –sin dejar de succionarle la piel– de desabrocharle el pantalón…

La puerta de la sala se abre…

―Oh, siento interrumpir. Los dejo, me voy a casa de tío Den. Continúen.

Se cierra.

Alfred al escuchar la voz femenina detuvo todo pero quedando en la posición sobre el cuerpo de Inglaterra. El rostro se le quema al igual que su pareja. ¡¿Por qué no pensó en colocarle seguro a la puerta?

Y en Arthur…tiene mucha vergüenza. Ninguno de los pueden creer que la menor los vio.

―Me quiero morir…y quemado.

―Te acompaño.

.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hahahahahaha! _Al principio no tenía planeado darle el toque de lime ni que Amalia se asomara y se fuera para que continuarán, se me dio por inercia. Solo quería que Arthur se exaltara xD. Y todo por un tonto juego de ojos.

Me imagino la vergüenza que sintieron los padres del año xD

Que tierno Al, al querer acompañarse a morirse. LOL

Y... ella sabe de "esas cosas" de grandes (?)

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
